Because of Love
by crystahime
Summary: "Sebuah keanehan yang terjadi. Sebuah keanehan... ya, keanehan. Menurut kalian, keanehan apa itu?" AU, TimeTravel. RnR please!


Karena cinta, aku jadi buta.

Karena cinta, aku jadi tuli.

Karena cinta, aku jadi bisu.

Karena cinta, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.

Itu semua karena...

Aku mencintainya. Yang hanya ada di otakku hanya satu—

—mencoba menjadi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**Because of Love**

**Kamichama Karin ****© Koge-Donbo**

**Warning: AU, TimeTravel.**

**[Kazune K. x Karin H.]**

**–Chapter 1: Prologue–**

**.**

**.**

**Karin POV**

**A**ku berjalan kaki ke arah sekolahku. Jarak antara rumahku dan sekolahku sangatlah jauh—tapi bagiku itu sama sekali jauh. Malah dekat.

"Hanazono_-san_! Hanazono_-san_!" teriakkan sekumpulan gadis mulai mengerumuniku ketika aku menginjakan kaki di sekolah. Tidak, mereka bukan _fans_-ku. Mereka seolah mendekatiku hanya untuk memanfaatku.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanyaku seramah mungkin—tepatnya agar reputasiku sebagai saingan sekaligus sahabatku, Kujyo Kazune sama sekali tidak rusak. Kutatap mereka satu-satu. Semuanya adalah _fans_ Kazune, dan semuanya adalah orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanku. Cih.

"Err... A-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Kazune-_senpai_. Tolong di berikan ya. _Hontou ni arigatou_, Karin_-senpai_!" kata seseorang berambut ungu dengan mata biru laut yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya. Ah, hanya dia yang belum memanfaatkanku. Ya, aku hanya bisa berharap dia tak memanfaatku.

"Baiklah." Seulas senyum mulai tersungging di bibirku. Kulihat _fans _Kazune yang belum sempat menitipkan makanan—atau apalah—itu memberi _death glare _pada sosok berambut ungu tersebut. Tentu saja aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Kalian pasti tahu 'kan apa? Tentu saja kabur._  
_

.

.

.

**A**khirnya. Aku lepas juga dari manusia tidak tahu keadaan itu.

Aku mengusap keningku pelan. Ada setetes keringat di sana. Langsung saja aku mengusap keningku dengan sapu tangan berwarna biru yang selalu tersedia di kantong seragamku. Lalu, kusimpan kembali sapu tangan itu ke tempatnya.

Aku berjalan sambil mengenggam kotak yang berbentuk hati tersebut. Aku harus mencari Kazune sekarang, tapi dia di mana ya?

**Bruk!**

Aku menabrak seseorang. Argh, sakit sekali.

"Ma-maaf..." kata orang yang menabrakku tadi. Aku langsung berdiri dan menatap orang yang menabrakku. Hampir saja aku memarahinya, kalau dia bukan gadis berambut ungu dan bermata biru tadi, kalian sudah pasti tahu 'kan apa yang akan kulakukan? Ya, menonjoknya! Sayangnya sekarang aku tidak punya _mood _untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang kali hati-hati ya!" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat dan melesat pergi.

Aku kembali melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding sekolah.

Jam 06:25. Tapi banyak yang sudah datang? Demi apa?

"Karin!" seru Kazune berlari menghampiriku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak sedang membawa makanan atau semacamnya dari _fans_-ku, 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja..." Tersirat kelegaan di wajah Kazune. Kemudian senyumanku itu kuganti dengan seringai, "aku membawa makanan atau coklat, mungkin? Dari _fans_ tercintamu." Dan saat itu juga, aku langsung menyodorkan kotak berbentuk hati dan menjaga jarak dengannya setelah ia menerimanya. "Hanya satu kok!" teriakku.

"KARINN!" Dan teriakan itu seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar-nyambar di telingaku.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah masalah kembali hadir. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan ketika ia teriak seperti orang gila dan menyerukan namaku. "Kazune_-kun_!" Tidak hanya seorang saja, bahkan berpuluh-puluh atau beratus-ratus _Kazuners _mulai mengejar Kazune.

"Anggap aja kita impas, ya, Kazune_-kun_!" seruku. Tak lupa dengan senyum licik, aku kembali berseru padanya. "selamat bersenang-senang!" Aku langsung melesat pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

**A**ku bersenandung sambil meloncat-loncat kecil di atas keramik putih yang tertempel rapi. Aku menghentikan acara meloncat-loncatku ketika Kazune mendatangiku seperti seorang kerbau yang melihat warna merah di bajuku. Langsung saja aku berlari ke tangga yang di kabarkan angker. Dan ketika itu juga ia langsung berhenti mengejarku.

"Karin, turun dari sana! Aku janji tidak akan mengejarmu! Ayolaah..." Kata-katanya tadi lebih tepat di katakan sebuah permohonan. Entah memang permohonan atau tidak, aku tidak yakin. Apalagi di tambah _puppy face_-nya. Pemuda itu terkadang bisa memasang topeng sempurna di wajahnya.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. "Kau pasti ingin menangkapku 'kan? Ayolah, berbohong itu tidak baik, Kazune_-kun_!"

"Turun." katanya tegas.

"Tidak." tolakku.

"Turun, nona Hanazono."

"Tidak, tuan Kujyo!"

"Turun!"

"Tidak!"

Aku merindukan di saat-saat seperti ini...

Di saat aku dan kau bercanda ria...

Bukan begitu, Kazune-_kun_?

"Turun atau kupanggilkan Shion_-sensei_." katanya tegas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tapi, kutepis tangan itu dengan kasar.

Maaf, Kazune_-kun_...

"Karin, ayolah. Kau tidak mau aku sampai marah, 'kan?" tanyanya di saat-saat ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa makna. Aku... bingung.

"KARIN! Kau ini mendengarkanku apa tidak, hah?" Tangannya dengan cepat mendorongku ke bawah dan menggelinding di atas keramik. Aku merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhku. Tapi hatiku tidak sesakit yang kurasakan... rasa sakit ini sama sekali tidak sama seperti ada yang di hatiku...

"S-sakit..." Aku hanya bisa menggumamkan kata itu, entah Kazune dapat mendengarnya apa tidak. Aku angkat tanganku perlahan menuju dadaku. "Yang di sini sakit, Kazune_-kun_..." Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku tahu aku lemah, hanya bisa menjadi kuat kembali ketika orang yang kucintai menyemangatiku. Aku lemah...

Dan tak lama, pandanganku mengabur...

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

**S**amar-samar Kazune memang dapat mendengar apa yang di katakan gadis itu. Salahnya, salahnya membuat gadis itu celaka. Salahnya karena terlalu emosi tadi...

Kazune juga tadi dapat mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut oleh gadis itu. Dan sialnya, ia malah terdiam di tempat. Tangan dan kakinya tidak bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Semuanya kaku. Susah untuk di gerakkan.

"Maafkan kesalahanku, Karin..." Kazune berusaha menormalkan suaranya, agar kata-katanya tidak hilang. "maafkan aku karena terlalu kasar padamu..." Kazune menarik nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku juga karena ini sudah yang kedua kalinya..."

Dengan tangga angker menjadi saksi, Kazune terduduk lemas di samping gadis itu. Dan memejamkan matanya...

.

.

.

"**H**ei, lihat! Dua anak itu kenapa ya? Kok tidur-tiduran di lantai begitu? Di depan tangga yang angker pula!"

"Hiii... Siapa tahu dia mati?"

"Jangan ngomong begitu! Itu sama saja kau mendoakannya!"

"Ta-tapi mengerikan, kau tahu..."

"Eh, kalian! Kalian lihat Karin_-senpai_, gak?"

"Itu Karin_-senpai_, Kazuka! Ada apa?"

"Mana?"

"Itu... yang tiduran di situ!" Tangan gadis pemilik suara tadi menunjuk ke arah orang yang sedang tepar di tempat.

"Hah?! Karin_-senpai_, Kazune_-senpai_! Me-mereka..." Gadis berambut ungu dan bermata biru laut yang di ketahui namanya adalah Kazuka itu hanya bisa histeris melihat keadaan kedua orang di depannya. Kenapa tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat bahwa mereka berdua itu terluka?

"Kenapa? Mereka cuma tiduran di sana! Tak perlu histeris begitu!" seru teman Kazuka. Sedangkan Kazuka hanya bisa terdiam, menatap sendu kedua orang itu.

"Tak perlu histeris katamu? Coba saja kalian cek keadaannya bagaimana!" bentak Kazuka yang langsung berlari ke arah ruang guru. Bulir-bulir air matanya terbang mengikuti arus angin. Sedangkan kedua teman Kazuka hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain dan mengangkat bahu.

Helai rambut Kazuka yang berwarna ungu itu terbang. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa semuanya menjadi aneh?

Aneh...

Ah, benar juga, kok seperti sudah pernah di alami ya?

Ada apa ini?

**Tok tok tok!**

Suara ketukan terdengar jelas di telinga Kazuka. Kazuka hanya bisa menunggu ada seorang guru yang membuka pintunya. Kazuka hanya bisa mengira yang membukanya adalah Sakura_-sensei_, karena hanya dialah yang tidak mengajar di jam pertama hari ini. Dan benar saja, yang membukanya adalah Akane Sakura_-sensei_.

"Sakura_-sensei_! Tolong selamatkan kakak sepupu saya dan sahabatnya! Mereka cedera! Aku mohon!" seru Kazuka sambil menanti apa yang akan di jawab wali kelasnya itu. Biarlah untuk jam pertama ini dia membolos, asalkan ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang satu kali ini saja.

_Tanpa Kazuka sadari, dia sebenarnya sudah menyelamatkan nyawa orang dua kali..._

**.**

**.**_**  
**_

**to be continued**

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote

Haloha! Kembali lagi dengan saya, author yang suka ganti-ganti _style _menulis.

Kali ini, aku berusaha memiripkan _style _menulisku seperti komik, tapi tetap saja hanya awal-awalnya. Yaah, maafkan saya si manusia biasa yang mempunyai banyak kekurangan ini m(_ _)m.

Ini juga masih prolog, jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, ya... Aku sudah berusaha semampuku.

So, review please? I'll be waiting. Thank you.

**with love,**

**crystahime.  
**


End file.
